


The Escape

by Fianna9



Series: Watching 'verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two escapees attempt to evade discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Sneaky at prowlxjazz challenge 2011.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. All I own is the name of an OC.

Prowl crawled silently through the long, dark tunnel. The metal passage leached the heat from his body, sending chills through his frame. A whimper tried to force its way out as his systems protested the cold, but, at this point in the journey, silence was mandatory.  The small reddish form crawling behind him was losing heat at a much quicker pace, but he was also trying to be quiet. The slightest sound would alert their pursuers to their location. Small breaths of warm air floated across his frame and sensory wings, the promising warmth drawing him towards its comfort.

Cautiously, he crept down the shaft, always listening for their pursuers. It was risky taking the smaller one with him, but he had been eager to join in the quest. His most recent opponent was crafty. The orange-brown one had quickly noticed the escape and alerted the others. Prowl could hear them searching; multiple voices had drifted past calling out orders and instructions. They were primarily looking for them on the floors below, assuming that he would head to the ground. However, after his last attempt he had decided to head towards the sky. There they could hide until the search spread out far enough to make gaps that could be used to sneak past the pursuers and get to safety.

A dimly lit section of the floor caught his attention, and Prowl crept forward cautiously, searching for traps. He paused for a moment, listening intently. Hearing nothing, he took a gamble that they were alone and made a small, almost inaudible click. The echoes flittered across his chevron, telling him that this patch wasn’t made of the same material as the walls. Thermals didn’t register the same temperature as the metal around it. Perhaps he had found one of the hatches leading into a secure, warm closet where they could rest before continuing. Hesitant, he crouched lower, slowly creeping towards the potential trap. There was more testing that would need to be done before he would risk crossing or attempting to open it.

As he reached the edge and started to lean down to discover what it was made of, the material was suddenly ripped away, light filling the shaft. Two large dark shapes reached into the exposed opening in the ventilation system. Clicking madly, he yanked his head up and tried to scramble backwards, to hide further in the darkness. The large servo grabbed him by the waist and pulled him gently out into the brightness. The other servo reached further in and pulled the little red one out as well.

_“It’s okay, Red, Star. I’ve got them. Lil’ guys made it up two floors just like ya said. Call off the searchers.”_

The familiar servos snuggled him close, allowing the warmth of the much larger frame to alleviate the chills that filled his systems. “There ya are, bitlets. Ya gave everybody a big scare.” As the rumbling voice of his larger creator filled his audios, Prowl halted his squirming and shifted to stare up at the large red figure.

“Fun.” The red minibot piped up, waving happily. “Again.”

“Red’s tearin’ Stopgate apart for not readin’ the report he gave him when he picked ya up. He was warned ya like to explore. The silly mech didn’t even check to see that ya have a tracer.” Relieved to have found the wayward younglings, Inferno began carrying the happy pair down the hallway towards their respective homes. “No more playing hide ‘n’ seek with the sitters, ya here? And let’s get little Cliffy home. His carrier is worried.”

“Home.” Prowl sighed contently, snuggled in his larger creator’s arms; his new friend curled up with him. He would have to devise another plan later; he knew there would be another chance to play. For now, though, he was warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story taking place when Prowl is a youngling; not too long after his first upgrade. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
